Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 4 - Millie Burtonburger Meets Mr. Frumble/The Bottle on The Table
Cast: * Alice - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) * Alice's Sister - Mariah Carey * Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) * The White Rabbit - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * The Doorknob - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) Transcript: * Millie Burtonburger: Curiouser and curiouser! * Mr. Frumble: Oh!! * Millie Burtonburger: OH! Oh, I beg your pardon. * Mr. Frumble: Oh, oh, it’s quite all right. But you did give me quite a turn! * Millie Burtonburger: You see, I was following… * Mr. Frumble: Rather good, what? Mr. Frumble, turn? * Millie Burtonburger: Please, sir. * Mr. Frumble: Well, one good turn deserves another! What can I do for you? * Millie Burtonburger: Well, I’m looking for Bright Heart Raccoon. So, um, if you don’t mind… * Mr. Frumble: Uh? Oh! * Millie Burtonburger: There he is! I simply must get through! * Mr. Frumble: Sorry, you’re much too big. Simply impassible. * Millie Burtonburger: You mean impossible? * Mr. Frumble: No, impassible. Nothing’s impossible! Why don’t you try the bottle on the table? * Millie Burtonburger: Table? Oh! * Mr. Frumble: Read the directions, and directly you’ll be directed in the right direction. He he he! * Millie Burtonburger: ‘Drink me’. Hmmm, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle marked ‘poison’, it’s almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later. * Mr. Frumble: I beg your pardon?! * Millie Burtonburger: I was just giving myself some good advice. But… hmm, tastes like oh... cherry tart… custard… pineapple… roast turkey… goodness! What did I do? * Mr. Frumble: Ho ho ho ho! You almost went out like a candle! * Millie Burtonburger: But look! I’m just the right size! * Mr. Frumble: Oh, no use! Ha ha ha ha. I forgot to tell you, ho ho ho ho! I’m locked! * Millie Burtonburger: Oh No! * Mr. Frumble: Ha ha ha, but of course, uh, you’ve got the key, so… * Millie Burtonburger: What key? * Mr. Frumble: Now, don’t tell me you’ve left it up there! * Millie Burtonburger: Oh, dear! What ever will I do? * Mr. Frumble: Try the box, naturally. * Millie Burtonburger: Oh! ‘Eat me’. All right. But goodness knows what this will do... wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! * Mr. Frumble: Whtwhsthswwdthdwd! * Millie Burtonburger: What did you say? * Mr. Frumble: I said: ‘a little of that went a long way’! Ha ha ha ha! * Millie Burtonburger: Well, I don’t think it’s so funny! Now- now I shall never get home! (Millie Burtonburger began to crying with a giant tear) * Mr. Frumble: Oh, come on now. Crying won’t help. * Millie Burtonburger: I know, but I- I- I just can’t help myself! (She crying like big a crybaby) * Mr. Frumble: Hey, Hey, this won’t do! Bwwsfdfdfbl! Say, this won’t do at all! You, you up there, stop! Stop, I say! Oh look! The bottle, the bottle!! * Millie Burtonburger: Oh dear, I do wish I hadn’t cried so much. * Mr. Frumble: Glpglpglp… Category:Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Hudson Category:Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Hudson's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts